As disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-2013-44177A), a conventional flush toilet comprises a bowl portion including a bowl-shaped waste-receiving surface, a rim portion formed along the top edge portion of the bowl portion, and a shelf portion formed over essentially the entire circumference thereof, between the waste-receiving surface and the rim portion. In the flush toilet, flush water spouted from a spout port flows so as to circulate over the shelf portion while maintaining a relatively strong flow force, and circulates on the entire waste-receiving surface.